Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope module and a microscope device.
Related Art
A microscope cooperated with a slide glass or a cell counter is a traditional device for measuring cells and bio-specimen in basic biology, biomedical research, medical diagnostics and materials science. In general, the microscope includes a base, an arm disposed on the base, and a limb top disposed at the top end of the arm for carrying objectives. A revolving nose piece carrying a plurality of objectives is installed under the limb top. A stage is disposed below the revolving nose piece, and the revolving nose piece is rotatable to align one of the objectives to the stage. Accordingly, the operator can observe the detailed structure of the sample placed on the state through the eyepiece(s). This conventional microscope has the amplification and focus adjustment functions. However, the mechanism of the conventional microscope is usually complex and is not easily carried. Moreover, the operator should have a professionally training before operation, and the operation of the conventional microscope is mostly carried out in the laboratory. That is, a non-professional person is not suitable to operate the microscope.
Therefore, the portable microscope module is invented to solve the above problem. For example, the portable microscope module can be cooperated with the image capturing module of any portable electronic device, such as the cell phone, tablet computer, camera or laptop computer. In practice, the microscope module is installed at the outside of the lens of the image capturing module. The microscope module has a lens assembly. When the microscope module is installed on the portable electronic device, the lens assembly is located close to the portable electronic device while the sample is placed at the other side of the lens assembly. As the light is emitted to the sample, the operator can observe the sample (e.g. cells or specimens) through the image capturing module of the portable electronic device.
As mentioned above, the microscope module needs additional light source. However, the light emitted from the external light source can cause a shadow of the sample. If the light source is installed inside the microscope module, the light emitted to the sample is not uniform. In more detailed, the center of the sample is brighter than the edge part of the sample.